


Ezra’s Mistake

by Showndra_Ridge



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  Ezra messes up.  This will be my first Rebel’s fanfic uploaded here so yay branching out into new fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezra’s Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on some things with my writing, and doing drabbles is one of them. This is longer then 100 words but it’s shorter than my novel length stories I’ve been doing as of late.

It had been Ezra’s fault, he would actually admit it this time. Sabine had one goal in mind, but thanks to Ezra getting into an argument with Zeb her mission to get one thing in town had been sidelined as the Ghost crew had been forced back to the ship.

Ezra messed up, he knew it.

The next planet they’d stopped at he’d snuck away, skipping out on his Jedi training, even though he’d known Kanan would yell at him later.

Ezra had shown up several hours later, telling Kanan he’d just needed some alone time and refusing to explain what that had been. After a minor discussion Kanan had let him off, suspecting something had been up.

Sabine hadn’t suspected anything till she’d gone back to her room and found the package of new paints on the floor with a note, “Sorry.” From Ezra.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too OOC with anything. I'm trying to get all of the characters down for two larger works I have in mind, so I wanted to start with minor small things.


End file.
